


The Prince and I

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem to chronicle a bit on how Mako and Wu's relationship evolved from professional to friendship and possibly beyond. I hope you enjoy this fellow Wuko shippers, we need more fanwork!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and I

**Author's Note:**

> Mike and Bryan own these guys, I just used their creations for inspiration.

One a Prince, spoiled  
and all, the other a  
cop that's struggled all  
his life, they met by  
chance when the Prince  
saw the cop in the paper,  
he was a pawn in a  
political game at first  
but he gradually sees  
beyond the facade of  
Prince to a young man,  
desperate for a friend,  
the Prince slowly realized  
the hard truth: the people  
were only harmed by the  
monarchy, he found that  
his peoples' needs were  
more important in light  
of the dictator's actions,  
they became friends and  
the Prince decided to  
abdicate after after everything  
was resolved, they might  
part as friends but  
what the future holds  
no one knows, friends  
or something more?  
Only time will tell  
but they will always  
have a place in each  
other's lives, Wu and  
Mako, the Prince and I,  
their own play as their life.


End file.
